Kia Sportage
The Kia Sportage is a compact crossover SUV built by the Korean automaker Kia Motors since July 1993.www.kia.com First generation (1993–2002) I4 petrol 2.0L ''Mazda FE'' I4 petrol (Europe from 2000) 2.0L Mazda RF I4 diesel (Europe) |wheelbase=2-Door: 1995–96 4-Door: 1997–2002 4-Door: |length=1995–97 4-Door: 1998–2000 4-Door: 2-Door: 2001–02 4-Door: |width=1995–97 4-Door: 2-Door & 1997–2002 4-Door: |layout=Front-engine, rear-wheel drive / Four-wheel drive |height= |assembly=Hwasung Plant, Hwasung, South Korea Osnabrück, Germany |related=Mazda Bongo }} The first generation Sportage was developed with a Mazda Bongo engineering base platform. It shares many mechanical components such as the engine, transmissions (early), and differentials with the Mazda line of vehicles. This was during the alliance of Ford-Mazda-Kia for technology and product sharing in the early to mid-1990s. Sportage was sold in either a four-door or a two-door soft-top convertible. The four-door version also had a long chassis body (Sportage Grand) in Asian and Australian markets. The long chasis models came with longer boot space in the back. The first-generation Sportage was discontinued in North America for 2002, worldwide for 2003 except for Pakistan (Asia) it continued till 2004, later it was put on hiatus until a second generation model was ready. The four-door short chassis model measures just a quarter of one inch longer and the same width as the Geo Tracker, but boasts 130 hp (97 kW) and optional four wheel drive. The 1998 Kia Sportage was the world's first production vehicle to be equipped with a knee airbag. This first generation model (1993–2002) sold in low numbers even domestically in South Korea, however, and post-Hyundai takeover models (1997–2002) were recalled twice for rear wheels dismounting while driving. From 1995 to 1998, the Sportage was built by Karmann in and [[Europe]an buyers only received German-built versions, while the rest of the world received Korean-built versions. Image:Kia-Sportage-2door.jpg|1998-2001 Kia Sportage convertible (US) Image:Kia Sportage convertible.jpg|2002 Kia Sportage convertible (US) Second generation (2004–2010) |layout=Front-engine, front-wheel drive / Four-wheel drive |length= |related=Hyundai Elantra Hyundai Matrix Hyundai Tucson Hyundai Tiburon Kia Spectra |width= 2005–08: 2007–08 4WD (Europe): 2007–08 2WD (Europe): |height= 2007–08 (Europe): |fuel_capacity= 2.0L I4: 2.7L V6: |assembly=Gwangju Plant, Gwangju, South Korea Žilina Plant, Žilina, Slovakia Yangcheng Plant, Jiangsu, China Kaliningrad, Russia (Avtotor ) Bicutan. Parañaque City, Philippines Quito, Ecuador (AYMESA) }} After a 2-year hiatus, the 2005 Sportage returned, sharing its Elantra-based platform with the 2005 Hyundai Tucson. The Sportage will also have a 2.0 L straight-4 Diesel engine available in the United Kingdom. Pricing starts at just over US$16,000. Critics and fans of the original, pre-Hyundai Sportage complain that it is considerably larger than the original Sportage and has none of the earlier offroad capability, the two keys for its success. However, buyers of the second generation model are likely to favor the available V6, with 178 pounds of torque (241 N·m). The ride is considerably more comfortable, quiet and fun. Overall fit/finish and quality is noticeably improved over the 1st generation model. Facelift model of the second generation was introduced in May 2008. Since 2007, it is manufactured at the Žilina Plant in Slovakia. A second facelift was introduced in the UK in early 2009 only a few months after its first facelift. Kia Sportage named as one of the most reliable vehicles from 2009 Consumer Reports reliability survey.Consumer Reports' 2009 Annual Car Reliability Survey October 27, 2009. Reuters The Kia Sportage ranked second in the “20 least expensive 2009 vehicles to insure” list by Insure.com. According to research, the Sportage is one of the least expensive vehicle to insure. Low rates tend to reflect a vehicle’s safety.The Most Expensive Cars to Insure Jun. 03, 2009, U.S. News Rankings & Reviews Total U.S. sales Crash test ratings The second-generation Kia Sportage earned a top rating of five stars in crash tests by the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration. However, the Insurance Institute for Highway Safety judged it merely Acceptable for frontal and side-impact crash performance, and Poor for the strength of its roof in a rollover.IIHS/HLDI: Kia Sportage IIHS Third generation (2010–present) |length= |width= |height= |layout=Front-engine, front-wheel drive / Four-wheel drive |related=Hyundai Tucson Hyundai Elantra Hyundai i30 Kia cee'd Kia Forte }} A replacement Sportage third generation is due in early 2010 in European markets. It will use a 2.0L CRDi 136 and 184 hp Hyundai R diesel engine. Kia has announced that a gasoline direct injection turbo engine will be released in early 2011. The engine is the same one used in the Hyundai Sonata 2.0T. In China, the third generation, called Sportage R, was released by Dongfeng-Yueda-Kia in October 2010, and to be built and marketed alongside—rather than as replacement of—the existing model. Safety The 3rd generation Kia Sportage, designed by Peter Schreyer, awarded 'Top Safety Pick' from Insurance Institute for Highway Safety (IIHS) in the USA.2011 Kia Sportage Named '2010 Top Safety Pick' By Insurance Institute for Highway Safety 2010-8-19. PR Newswire Earning the award became tougher in 2010 when IIHS added the rollover crash test, which measures roof strength and is twice as stringent as the federal requirement. To pass this test, a vehicle’s roof must be able to withstand the force of three times the vehicle’s weight (acceptable rating). The federal standard requires a roof to hold 1.5 times the vehicle’s weight.2011 Kia Sportage Named IIHS Top Safety Pick 2010-8-19. Cars.com Monthly U.S. sales References External links *New Kia Sportage 2010 Sportage Category:Crossover SUVs Category:Compact SUVs Category:Battery electric vehicles Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Rear wheel drive vehicles Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1995 Category:Trucks built in South Korea Category:Trucks built in Germany Category:Trucks built in Russia Category:Trucks built in Malaysia Category:Trucks built in Slovakia Category:Trucks built in China Category:Trucks built in Kazakhstan